


Glass

by eding42



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 00:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eding42/pseuds/eding42
Summary: Jason gets to be imperfect, for a while.One-Shot





	Glass

Green glass against gray.

The scarlet sun sets over the urban skyline.

A young man leans against a cinder block wall.

He is strikingly handsome.

Windswept blond hair, piercing blue eyes.

He lifts a heavy bottle to his lips, and drinks, long and deep.

The amber liquid slowly drains.

In front of him is a woman, with dazzling eyes and beautiful brown hair.

“When did you start drinking?”

He chuckles bitterly.

“A while ago.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I drink to forget, but I always remember.”

**(A/N Yes, that is a Brandon Rogers reference. Deal with it.)**

He takes another swig.

He’s slowly destroying his liver, but he’s young to know.

Too drunk to care.

He sways a little, unsteady on his feet.

“Why are you doing this?”

He looks at her, long and hard. There is sadness in his eyes, bitterness, fear.

“I think it’s pretty damn obvious.”

She is silent, because she is the same, she wants to purge the horrors that can’t be forgotten.

The war had taken a higher toll than they dared to admit.

Every night she confronts her inner demons.

She can’t even try imagine what it’s like for Percy and Annabeth.

So she doesn’t.

 

XxXxXxX

 

They drive silently, the road softly illuminated by the moon and the stars.

They have each other.

And hope.

And sometimes, that’s just enough.

Green glass against gray.

 **This is influenced by “** i **want to scream the truth” by collapsar.**  
 **I guess everything goes to her?**

**UPDATE: I have reread and edited this, and to be honest, it is nowhere near my best work. I’m really not sure what to do with this.**

**Author's Note:**

> The second one-shot of the day!


End file.
